


What If

by humanitysecondshortest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mikasa and Levi are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitysecondshortest/pseuds/humanitysecondshortest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mikasa isn't overprotective of Eren, but of Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

“What? Brother is sick?” Mikasa exclaimed at a nervous-looking Petra. Quickly, she was on her feet, leaving her squad’s table, making her way to her brother’s room with Petra close on her heels. “What did you do to him? Brother never gets sick. What did that Eyebrows do to him?” Mikasa scowled at the possibility of the commander overworking her brother. The bastard _was_ giving her brother more paperwork than usual these days.

“We didn’t do anything,” Petra quickly reassured. “Captain was, um, out late last night, so we think he caught a cold in the rain—ah!”

Mikasa had stopped in her tracks and had rounded on Petra, eyes narrowed. “Was he with the _brat_?”

Petra gave a nervous chuckle, her mind conjuring the thought: _You’re practically the same age as him, so it’s not proper to call him that_. Before Petra could confirm or deny the accusation, Mikasa’s eyes were narrowing even more.

“I knew it,” Mikasa muttered with contempt. “That brat is messing with my brother again.” She took off, leaving Petra at the foot of the stairs. Petra could only shake her head. She knew it was a bad idea to first inform Mikasa of the situation, but it didn’t seem fair. Mikasa was her captain’s sister and only living blood relative. Nobody deserved to know of the Captain’s condition more than her.

“Brotheeeer!” Petra could hear Mikasa holler from up the stairs, making her rethink her decision. She walked off to the direction of Squad Leader Hange’s room, hoping that this time, her decision was right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikasa had barreled past anyone who stood in her way to her brother’s room, screaming at the top of her lungs. Once she’d reach the floor her brother’s room was at, she made a dash for the door, slipping inside sleekly.

“Brother, are you okay? Petra told me—” Mikasa froze when she saw the least person she wanted to see, eyes narrowing dangerously. “ _You_. What the hell are you doing here?”

Eren Jaeger sat on a chair beside her brother’s bed, looking uncomfortable now that Mikasa was glaring daggers at him. His hand did not move from its hold on her brother’s hand, though, and it infuriated Mikasa to no end.

“That should be my question, Mikasa. Isn’t it your lunch hour with your squad?” Levi said with his usual nonchalant expression. He did not seem bothered by the hand holding. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the physical contact. Mikasa bristled. _Fine, if Brother wants physical contact, I’ll give it to him_.

In swift strides, Mikasa was on the side of Levi’s bed opposite Eren and she leaned down to give her brother a hug. Levi stiffened at the gesture, but didn’t do anything to accept or reject it. He just stoically let Mikasa do what she wanted. Eren was still looking uneasy, merely looking around the room as if pretending Mikasa wasn’t shooting him glares every now and then.

Levi gently pushed her away. “That’s enough, Mikasa. Stop smothering me and go back to your duties.”

“No! I will take care of you.” She gave Eren a dirty look. Mikasa was aware that Levi was not the type to need anyone’s help, but that wouldn’t stop her. If she had to force herself on her brother, so be it, just for Levi’s sake. Eren, the brat, Jaeger would not beat him to it.

“No need. Eren volunteered to take care of me.” As Levi said that, he squeezed Eren’s hand. Eren, who was mentally panicking over Levi revealing that Mikasa-sensitive information, got over the initial shock to squeeze back.

Mikasa blinked before she exploded. “What?! That _brat_ is the reason you’re sick in the first place, Brother. How sure are you he won’t make things worse?” Mikasa scoffed. “Since when did he _not_ do things for the worse?”

Eren stiffened at the reminder of the aftereffects of his trial, where the Survey Corps had been ridiculed even more for taking him. A threat to humanity, a monster.

“Enough!” Levi’s voice was loud and clear, and it startled both Eren and Mikasa. He’d been speaking quietly the whole time. “I don’t want to hear another word about this again, Mikasa. I want you to get your ass out of my room before I kicked you out myself. Don’t make me try.”

Mikasa took one last pleading look at Levi’s unimpressed expression before exhaling sharply. “Fine. I’ll be back to check up on you later.” Then she shifted her cold gaze to Eren, who was still looking anywhere but at her. She walked stiffly on her way out, closing the door gently behind her because he did not want to upset her brother. But still….

That brat was going to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Mikasa will realize Eren is actually good for her brother and will finally give her approval~
> 
> Drabble first posted on my Tumblr (humanitysecondshortest).


End file.
